


Forward Progress

by haught_to_trot



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haught_to_trot/pseuds/haught_to_trot
Summary: Exploring the idea that Nicole was a teenage rebel.  Her and Wynonna were best friends as teenagers and Waverly was smitten.  After a run in with Champ, Nedley pulled some strings to get her into the academy.  She comes back to Purgatory after being gone for several years.  Trying to piece together how Rebellious Teenage Nicole became Stickler For the Rules Nicole.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting so be gentle please. Started as an idea I really wanted to see written. Still not sure what direction this will take but I figured I’d post the start of the idea and see if there was any interest in taking it further. Writing it on my phone with no beta so any mistakes are my own.

“Welcome to Purgatory”. That’s what the sign said. Nicole knew why it didn’t say “Welcome Back to Purgatory”...no one ever came back. If you made it out there was no reason anyone would come back. You’d have to be crazy. And maybe she was.

It had been years. She’d left without goodbyes. Nicole Haught didn’t do goodbyes and it was better that way. Easier for everyone.

Nicole thinks back to being 18 and laughing with a 19 year old Wynonna. They’d broken into Nicole’s parents’ liquor cabinet and taken a bottle of Svedka and hijacked a six pack of beer from their fridge. They’d headed to an abandoned house to get out of the early March air and get away from it all.

—————  
2009

“Daddy always said clear liquor was for housewives.” Wynonna looked to her best friend and laughed.

“I wish you’d told me that sooner.”

“What’s wrong, Haught Pocket? Not the wife type?”

“Not the house type.”

“If you choose to live in pun city you’re gonna need to do better than that.” Nicole took a drag of a freshly lit cigarette.

They’d graduated. Barely. Wynonna took her time and ended up taking senior year twice. Turns out it’s just hard to keep your grades up when you don’t care. She’d spent more time in detention or suspended than she had in class. Nicole was by her side a lot of the time but the redhead had decided she couldn’t be Wynonna’s ride or die. Not if she was going to get out. She’d hated every part of Purgatory. It wasn’t the town or even the people. It was how everyone had pitied her. Her parents were gone most of the time. Always leaving for a festival or a protest or a chance to escape their responsibilities. She wasn’t orphaned but everywhere she went people acted like she was. She’d grown tired of it. She decided she’d live life like her folks did. For herself and without a care in the world for rules and conventions. Her and Wynonna met when Nicole was 14. Wynonna had been allowed to come home for Christmas from the hospital where she was being treated for PTSD. Nicole had found her in an alley - looking for a lighter for the half smoked cigarette she’d stolen from Shorty’s while running dishes for Gus and Curtis. She was cursing and fumbling through her pockets. Nicole presented her with a Bic and Wynonna had half smiled. They’d been inseparable since. Wynonna hadn’t even made a fuss when Waverly had started making puppy dog eyes at Nicole and insisted on following them around whenever Gus would allow. Wynonna had learned that Nicole was loyal and protective. Never faltering when the Earp sisters needed someone to stand up for them. It didn’t take long for people to learn that their negative talk would earn them a tongue lashing from Nicole and most folks didn’t want to take that on. So Wynonna had decided if her sister wanted to have a childhood crush on someone, Nicole was her safest bet.

Nicole envied Wynonna. Sure, she knew her life wasn’t easy and her scars ran deep, but at least when people looked at Wynonna it wasn’t out of pity. It was just malice. She thought that would be preferable. When Wynonna was between stays at institutions or juvie, Nicole was always right by her side.

The night started with Svedka and beer and both girls knew they’d had too much. It didn’t stop them from leaving the shelter of the house and moving towards Shorty’s to try and smuggle a bottle of something else out. Neither of them knew when to quit. That was always the problem. Outside a convenience store they watched Champ Hardy handing an older man a handful of cash for a twelve pack of beer. Even at 16 Champ was trouble. Not even in an endearing way. He wasn’t a kindred spirit. He was trouble for the sake of it. Wynonna and Nicole laughed as they brushed past him. At him. Not with him. He hollered at them. Nicole didn’t catch exactly what he’d said but it didn’t matter. Any time Champ opened his mouth around them it was always filth and hate. Had been since the boy had hit puberty. The liquor made Nicole bold and had drained any and all of her patience for him. She didn’t think. She just stopped. Turned. Took the four steps back to him and landed a right hook to his nose. He fell backwards. Maybe just from the surprise. Wynonna had only just realized what had happened and by the time she ran back to pull her best friend off, Nicole had started kicking him in the ribs. Nicole was much taller in stature than Wynonna and could’ve easily pushed her away and continued to beat him senseless but she didn’t. She had known what Wynonna had been through and even drunken rage wouldn’t ever lay a hand on her. Protecting her best friend would quickly turn into losing her. Wynonna grabbed her arm, pulled her away, and they had both run. They ended up at Gus’ and it wasn’t long before Sheriff Nedley arrived.

—————  
Present

She thought about turning around. Unsure of whether she was ready to face the town again. She’d spent the past few years getting herself on track. She’d faced her demons, graduated from the police academy at the top of her class, not touched a drop of alcohol in years and she had grown accustomed to rules. If she was honest she’d learned to love them. Months had been spent memorizing and reciting laws and regulations. She’d found more comfort in the routine than she’d ever thought possible. Boundaries suited her. And when she thought about turning the car around and heading back east she remembered why she’d packed the car up and started this trip in the first place.

—————  
2009

Nedley had knocked on Gus and Curtis’ door. It was just after midnight so when Gus arrived at the door she was still working on pulling a robe around herself. When she saw Nedley she assumed Wynonna had done something stupid...again.

“What is it this time, Sheriff?”

“The Hardy kid was taken to the hospital. He said Wynonna and Nicole...” he was cut off as Gus yelled up the stairs, no longer caring if she woke the whole house up.

“WYNONNA EARP YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE.”

Footsteps filled the hall and then the stairs. Wynonna had told Nicole to stay in her room. Waverly followed behind her sister wiping sleep from her eyes.

Waverly spoke up softly when she saw the uniformed man at the door. “‘Nonna what happened?”

“It’s nothing babygirl. Get back to bed.”

Gus spat her next words. Assuming.  “Putting a kid in the hospital is far from nothin! Why can’t you just do right and quit screwing...”

This time it was Gus who was cut off. Nicole had crept down the stairs.

  
“Gus, it wasn’t Wynonna. She pulled me off of him. I beat the tar out of Champ. She stopped me.”

Gus just shook her head and Nedley spoke up finally. “Nicole, you know what I’ve gotta do now, right?”  
“Yes, sir.”

And with that she finished making her way to the door. Walking past a now teary eyed Waverly and Wynonna who whispered to her as she walked by, “I’ll explain what happened. That he was shooting his mouth off again. It’s gonna be okay.”

Nedley spared her the handcuffs and she went without a fight. She knew that this time she’d gone too far. She had just turned 18 and was now an adult. Champ was just 16. When the two got to the station Nedley led her to an interrogation room and left to go get two cups of coffee. Recognizing that the night’s drinking was catching up quickly with Nicole.

“Champ ran his mouth off again, I guess?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s an ass.”

“Yeah...”

This was going better than Nicole was expecting. Her and Wynonna had given Nedley fits. But it had always been stupid little things so he’d tried his best to be understanding. Knowing Nicole and Wynonna hadn’t had the easiest roads to travel. She still refused to trust him.

“You know you can’t solve a Champ problem with your fists. You’re smarter than him. And yet here you are acting just like him.”

“Not my best moment.”

“I’d say as much. What’s your end goal here, Nicole? What’s the plan?”

“I’ve gotta get out of here. I don’t know how.”

“You’ve gotta get out of here to become who you really are. Who you’re really meant to be when these expectations aren’t chasing you around.”

“Yeah...”

“Champ’s going to want to keep it quiet that a girl kicked his ass.”

“Probably. God forbid anyone see how small he really is.”

“So...the way I see it you’ve got a choice to make.”

Nicole looked at him curiously. Still refusing to make eye contact.

He noticed but didn’t speak again. Recognizing she was already at her lowest. Hands still shaking. A cut on her knuckle from the initial contact with Champ’s nose.

He slid a file folder across the table to Nicole.

“What’s this?”

“Your ticket out.”

She opened the folder and saw an application. “The police academy? Is this a joke?”

“The way I see it, Nicole...you need a direction. I need a deputy. Someone who knows this place. The good and bad. I’ll talk to Champ. You go find your way.”

“I can’t leave Wy...”

“She’s gotta find her own way. You know that. She’s just biding time. I’ve called in a favor. There’s a spot waiting and a bus leaving in the morning. You fill this out and hand it in when you get there. You graduate, get some experience under your belt, and then you come back. Nicole Haught. Not who you pretend to be to put this town in its place. Because this town doesn’t care. The only one you’re showing up is yourself.” With that he stood up. “You get out of here and think on it. There’s a bus ticket in that folder. Leaves at 7am.” He left the room.

Nicole looked down. A tear making its way down her cheek. She went back to her parent’s empty house. They’d left again and she couldn’t even remember where they’d gone this time. She sat in the silence of the house. Was this what her life was going to be? Bad decisions, close calls, the ghosts of this town making a home on her shoulders? Maybe she could be better. Maybe. Just maybe this was her shot.


	2. He Got It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets back into town and meets up with Nedley

______

  
**Present**

Nicole wasn’t sure where to start. She’d pulled her truck into the parking lot of Shorty’s. It felt like a habit. She had spent so many hours there with her childhood best friend that the dated bar with its uncomfortable bench seats and overwhelming smell of old beer and cigarette smoke had become more of a home to her than her parents’ house. Gus had been there for her every time her parents had left. She’d always make sure Nicole had dinner in her stomach before sending her to the empty house. Curtis had taught Nicole to shoot pool. She imagined the table was still the same one. Shorty wasn’t one to fix what wasn’t broken. He hated spending money on things for the bar, but he always slipped Nicole two twenties at the start of every week. She couldn’t help but wonder if they would all forgive her for leaving without so much as a goodbye. She’d gotten letters from Sheriff Nedley. He called her on holidays after she’d explained in a letter that her parents had told her she was on her own. How they couldn’t believe she’d turned her back on everything they’d taught her on the dangers of the system and authoritarianism. They’d called her a part of the problem. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she recalled the conversation with them. She choked it back with the memory of Randy Nedley explaining to her over the phone that Christmas that she had a choice on what type of cop she could be.

______

  
**2010**

The phone rang. It didn’t ring much. She hadn’t really bothered to make any friends. She knew what she was in Calgary for. She was here to learn, to train, and to figure out who she was going to be. Those were her things to carry. She didn’t ask for help with the load. She knew she had to do this by herself.

She picked up the phone hesitantly. “Hello?”

  
“Haught, it’s Randy. Merry Christmas.”

“Randy?”

The man laughed. “Sheriff Nedley.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. I’ve been working thirds.”

“Get your own patrol car yet?”

“No, still sitting second seat.”

“You’ll get there. I saw your folks last week. They were in town to sell the house.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. They said you hadn’t talked to them lately.”

“They cut me off...”

“What?”

“They cut me off. Said I was a part of the problem now. That they wanted nothing to do with me if I’d chosen the system over them.”

“That’s crap, Nicole.”

“It is what it is.”

“Look, Nicole - every day you put the uniform on you make a choice. You choose what type of cop you’re going to be. You can be an asshole. We both know there’s enough of those. Or you can recognize that the best tool you have as an officer is your compassion. You can carry it with you just like your holster and handcuffs. You get to pick, but I knew the day I met you at your 5th grade career day that you were the type of person who could do this job and do it well. You’re loyal, you think things through...usually...”  
Nicole laughed at his addition. “I remember that career day. You said you stopped bad guys from being mean and I told on Champ because he’d stolen Waverly’s juice box at recess.”

“See, and you’re fearless. You been doing good out there, kiddo?”

“Yeah. I’ve been working on getting myself right.” She hesitated. She had known when he kept in touch with her that he was a good man, but Randy Nedley didn’t seem like the type of guy who wanted to chat about the therapist she’d been seeing. About the realizations she’d made about her abandonment issues and her anger. She didn’t think he wanted to hear about the fact that she’d started taking a yoga class to help her learn to breathe through things.

“Good. I’m proud of you. You have yourself a good Christmas.”“You too, Sheriff.”

“It’s Randy until you come back for that job I offered you.”

She felt tears forming and choked them back, getting out an “until then” before hanging up.

______

  
**Present**

She fired the truck up again. She needed to sleep before she even thought about tracking down the Earp sisters, Gus, Curtis, and Shorty. She didn’t know where she’d begin with all of them. Randy had kept her relatively updated. She’d heard about Wynonna going off to Greece not long after she’d left. She’d heard about Waverly graduating high school and being valedictorian. How the girl was probably the smartest person in a 200 mile radius but was tending bar full time. Nicole couldn’t help but wonder if Waverly had met someone. She assumed she would’ve. She’d always been brighter than the sun with a smile that the boys in school had chased relentlessly. She smiled remembering how the girl had tailed them everywhere. Hanging on Nicole’s every word. How Wynonna had made fun of her for her little shadow. She couldn’t shake the feeling that Randy had left some things out. The only updates she ever got felt like the good things. She knew first hand that it took several bad things happening in Purgatory to get to one good one. She shook off the feeling and hoped for the best, choosing instead to call the one connection that felt like more than just a distant memory in her former hometown. He’d picked up the keys to her rented duplex from the landlord for her a week back since she knew it would be late when she got to town. When she got to the Sheriff’s department Randy was standing outside waiting for her. She smiled at him and she could’ve sworn she saw the corner of his mouth move up into a half smile.

  
“Good to see you Officer Haught.”

  
She noticed the proud way he emphasized “Officer”. “Good to see you too, Sheriff. I’m sorry it’s later than I’d originally said. I hit traffic.”

He scrunched up his face disapprovingly, “that’s why I’ll be buried right here. Worst traffic we ever had was when Old John Winters’ cattle took a walk down Main Street. Was bumper to bumper that day.”

Nicole tucked down her laughter. After spending the past 5 years as a beat cop in a big city, she’d seen some awful things. She’d arrested some truly bad people. She’d seen the worst in humans on a daily basis. She expected this to be a vacation of sorts. Though she found herself hoping it wouldn’t get too dull. She liked hard work. Boredom drove her into her own mind.

“You grow while you were gone? I don’t remember you being so tall.”

“That might be the only thing that hasn’t changed.”

“Not the only thing I hope.” With that he handed her the keys to her new place. “I checked it out myself for you. Roof and foundation are in good shape. Stays warm. It’s not much but I think you’ll like it.”

“Thanks, Ra...” she paused as she noticed his eyebrow arch. She smirked and corrected herself, “Sheriff Nedley”.

“You’re here to work, kiddo. But you just let me know if you need anything.”

“I appreciate it.” She extended her hand to shake his. He rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a hug. She relaxed into it and returned it. Determined to show the man how much she appreciated him having always been there. That she knew that her life would be upside down if he hadn’t of stepped in when he did. Nicole Haught was reasonably happy. Maybe a little starved for real human connections, but happy. She’d found her place and he had been right about her. She was a cop. She was built for it. She was focused, determined, righteous, loyal, brave, and she felt herself ease into her uniform every day. She felt pride every time she hooked her shield to her belt. This was what she was born for. She felt regret in how she got there, but she knew she couldn’t and wouldn’t change it for anything.

He coughed gruffly and stepped back. “Get out of here and go get some rest. Take tomorrow to get familiarized with the town again. Not much has changed but you’ve got new eyes so it’s going to take a little bit to feel like home again. But I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” She turned on her heel and walked back to her truck. Firing it up and heading to her new house.

Nedley watched her go. “Good luck, kiddo. You’re gonna need it.” He nodded in agreement with himself and went back inside.


	3. Guilty As Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole works towards making Purgatory a home again, starting with a face from the past.

Nicole had become a morning person. She had settled into a routine in her years since leaving Purgatory. She had mentally prepared for the fact that it would take time to find it again here. The little she had brought with her was still in boxes in the front room by the door. The rental unit came furnished...if you could call it that. There was a couch, essential kitchen appliances, and a bed with a mattress that she thought might’ve been older than her. She’d slept on the couch after trying the mattress and feeling every spring.

Deciding to keep as much of her routine as she could in the new environment, she woke up at 5am, threw on some sweat pants and a hoodie, and entered the day swinging. She always alternated between cardio and strength training six days a week. It was a constant. The six days of intense workouts were always followed with a half hour of yoga. Controlling her breathing had become her calming force. It was half an hour of just shaping herself into the positions, inhaling her prospects for the day and exhaling negative expectations. Her body had benefited. She knew she wasn’t the gangly girl she’d been when she left. She had strong muscle definition and confidence in her physical strength now. She was grateful for that confidence in this moment as she felt overwhelmed by this day in particular. She had decided the night before that she’d break any hearts that she hadn’t already if she didn’t reach out to old friends and let them know she was back. So she mustered up some mental strength, spurred on by the adrenaline of her workout. She fixed a cup of coffee, took a quick shower, then threw on jeans and a flannel shirt. She took her time drinking her coffee - contemplating what the day could hold. She thought about how she’d handle letting her chosen family know she was back and wondered if there was any coming back to them after being gone for so long without a word.

Her truck groaned to a start. The cold and wind of her driveway having taken its toll on her battery. She had forgotten how the open plains gave the cold permission to burrow into every part of the landscape. It had been cold in Calgary, but the buildings had offered some sort of insulation. Now she felt the cold down to her bones. She considered her options. Shorty’s seemed like the safest bet. It felt like neutral ground in case jabs were thrown. She could retreat easily. Gus’ house felt off limits somehow to her now. She increased the heat to it’s maximum setting and threw the truck in drive.

Her breath caught in her throat as she walked through the door of the saloon. There was no turning back. It was 10am so the place was empty with the exception of a short woman with a small frame at the bar, facing away from her and towards the taps on the back wall of the bar with a coffee decanter in her hand. The door had creaked letting whoever it was know that someone had arrived.

“Hey, sorry but we aren’t open yet,” the coffee she was pouring herself spilled at her distraction. “Oh, fudge nuggets!” She grabbed a rag, gave the counter top a quick wipe, and began to turn towards the door. “If you want to come back at 11:30, I can...”

Nicole realized who it was before the woman had turned around. Her voice caught in her throat. She’d only ever known one person who could get away with a phrase like “fudge nuggets”. As the shorter woman had turned towards her Nicole struggled to find a breath, let alone a response. She hadn’t ever believed in angels but surely if they existed, Waverly was one. Her hair in a messy bun, a smile that would make the sun jealous of its light. She’d grown up...wow...yeah...okay...damn. She’d grown up.

The bartender’s face fell briefly. A look of pure shock. And then the smile returned and Nicole could breathe again because Waverly Earp smiled like she realized that smile was aimed at her. “Nicole Haught!?” Waverly’s voice trembled as the name left it.

“Guilty as charged. What gave me away?” Nicole smiled with everything she had. She thought her face might crack as she felt her cheek muscles respond in a way that they weren’t entirely used to. There was a pause between them.

“You’re 5’10” and your hair is as red as your face right now! You think we get a lot of people matching that description in Purgatory!?” Waverly stepped out from behind the bar and moved towards her. She wrapped Nicole in a hug and Nicole returned it. Strong arms gripped the smaller woman now tucked against her. Nicole couldn’t help but notice how Waverly fit so perfectly against her. She wondered if the brunette noticed, the thought thrown from her mind when Waverly stepped back and lightly slapped Nicole’s arm.

“Why didn’t you say so much as goodbye? I asked Gus if they’d locked you up and thrown away the key! Sheriff Nedley had to explain...”

“I had to go away for a while.”

“I know. I asked why you didn’t say goodbye.” Waverly paused and looked down at the floor. Her confidence wavering. “I know why you had to go. I knew that then.”

Nicole took a deep breath. She had known that when she came back, she’d need answers for the people who had cared for her. “Do you want the short answer or the long one, Waves?”  
Waverly smiled at the nickname Nicole had given her all those years ago. “I’ll take the short one for now, but I fully expect the long one in the not-so-distant future.”

Nicole hesitated “I couldn’t bear the thought of saying goodbye. Of breaking the two hearts I cared most about in the same day. So I took the easy route. Which I realized later wasn’t the right one...”

“‘Nonna understood. If anyone was going to it was always going to be her.”

“I thought she might...she still killed a bottle of Gus’ good bourbon and cursed my name like a sailor, didn’t she?”

“How’d you guess?”

“I would’ve done the same then if it had been her.”

Waverly put her arms on Nicole’s biceps and took in the sight before her. Nicole couldn’t help but notice the gentle and unnecessary squeeze followed by a reddening of Waverly’s ears. The brunette walked back to the bar and poured a second cup of coffee. “You look good. I guess the city was good for you?”

Nicole smiled again. “Yeah. I’m...I’m doing good, Waves.”

Waverly gave her a satisfied look. “I’m glad. But if you ever leave without saying goodbye again, I’ll...well, I don’t know what I’ll do but I’ll think of something!”

The redhead laughed. “You got it.”

A comforting silence settled between them as Waverly finished her morning routine to get the bar ready to open and Nicole could’t help but smirk as she thought of all of their childhood antics and how Waverly took no convincing to pull pranks on Wynonna when they were kids. Fierce but mighty. If anyone asked Nicole, that was how she’d describe Waverly Earp. Fierce, mighty, and apparently absolutely gorgeous. Nicole had always known she was a beautiful girl. But now they were both adults and Nicole felt a fire looking at the woman.

“Have you heard from Wynonna? Sheriff Nedley told me she’d gone to Greece.”

Waverly’s face lost its spark and her smile quickly twisted into a frown. Nicole thought that frown was the most devastating thing she’d ever seen. “She came home and decided to stay about two months ago. For Curtis’ funeral.”

Nicole closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m so sorry...I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, you wouldn’t of.”

Nicole knew the comment hadn’t been intended to hurt, but it did. She straightened her back and took it in stride. “How’s Gus taking it?”

“As well as she can. She never talks about it and likes to pretend she’s fine but I found her crying over the tomato garden last week when one of the plants died.”

“Curtis and those damn tomatoes.”

Waverly allowed herself a sad smile. “Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you guys. I got updates from Randy but he never mentioned that...”

“Gus probably told him not to. A lot’s changed in five years.”

They talked until Waverly had to open the bar. Catching up on the things that Nicole had missed and Waverly asking to hear about Nicole’s adventures in Calgary. She lit up at the lighter anecdotes about people’s stupidity that Nicole had dealt with in her time on the beat. Nicole walked towards the door and Waverly hugged her again after she flipped the sign on the door to “OPEN”.

“Do you think Wynonna will want to see me?”  Nicole saw a hint of concern in Waverly’s eyes.

“I’m sure she’d love to. Just...don’t be surprised if she’s a little...difficult.”

Nicole tried to make light of it. Having known for a long time that Wynonna would see her leaving without a word as a betrayal of their friendship. It had been built on always quietly being there for one another. When everyone else sucked, they had each other.

“Wynonna? Never.”

“Come out to Gus’ for dinner later? I’ll invite Wynonna so you’ve got some back up.” The younger woman smiled in an attempt to convince Nicole.

“I’d love to.” She knew it wouldn’t be easy. It would take time and forgiveness would be earned, not given. But if an awkward dinner was a starting point at getting her best friend back, she’d take it. More time with Waverly would be a bonus.

Nicole walked back to her truck with a little more spring in her step than she’d had upon arrival. She couldn’t help it. Waverly was letting her back into her life. It felt like a major step. She felt like she’d been holding her breath for five years. The air felt new in her lungs. She filled herself with it. She hoped to never lose the feeling.

Nicole went back to her house. She set about unpacking her new space. Intent on making a list of things she’d need to get to make it a home. She realized that she didn’t get that insight from her parents. What she knew of a home she’d learned from Gus and Curtis. She thought of Christmas Eves spent waiting for Waverly to go to bed so her and Wynonna could eat the cookies she’d left out. She thought of breakfast at their family table and the happy silence they could eat in without ever feeling distant from each other.

She finished packing and looked around and then to her list. She thought a kitchen table would be the best place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter at least three times because I couldn't quite figure it out. I still don't know how I feel about it but this is the version that stuck.


	4. With Friends Like These...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna reunite.

Nicole Haught had been nervous. She had gotten on a bus at sunrise and left the only life she’d ever known. She had gone through trainings on hostage situations and terrorism threats. She’d stared down a sawed off shotgun in a police raid gone bad. But the idea of looking into the face of the best friend she’d abandoned...that was new and she could taste total fear in the back of her throat. She thought about backing out. Texting Waverly. It would be easy enough. She ran through possible reasons she could come up with. Food poisoning. Cramps. A sudden case of smallpox.

“Haught...come on. You can do this.” She whispered the affirmation to no one but herself and proceeded to pull on a faded and torn pair of skinny jeans, a tank top, and a flannel shirt. She decided to wear her patrol boots - she’d been through a lot in them. She had learned to be confident in them. “I guess its something...”

The drive to Gus’ felt eternal. Maybe it got longer with each year she’d been away. She’d stopped and picked up flowers and a bottle of wine for Gus on the way. Not sure what she’d say but knowing better than to show up empty handed. She innocently found herself hoping they’d serve as a shield against the grief she counted on catching for staying away so long. She slowly pulled down the long dirt drive and put the truck in park. Closing her eyes and gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white in the moonlight. “Get it together, Haught.” She climbed out of the truck, grabbed the gifts she’d brought with her, and let out her long held shaky breath with a small smile as she saw the Jeep she’d identified as Waverly’s. She could hear her feet dragging in hesitation as she walked across the porch and to the door. Nicole knocked slowly.

 

Gus met her at the door. Nicole swore the woman had aged 20 years in five. The deputy realized Curtis’ passing had hit the older woman harder than anyone knew.

“Well I’ll be damned. I called Waverly a liar when she said Nicole Haught was back in town.”

“Waverly’s a terrible liar.”

“Was then and is now.”

Gus half smiled and pulled Nicole in for a hug and that’s all it took for a Nicole’s eyes to fill with tears. She returned the hug and gripped Gus as hard as she could. A scared child who’d gone five years without a hint of a mother in her life. Suddenly feeling as if the weight of the world was sliding off of her shoulders.

“I missed you so much, Gus. I’m so sorry about Curtis...I should’ve been--”

Gus cut her off and gently slapped her back twice. “We missed you too, kid. Curtis did as he always did and left on his terms. He’d be so glad you came home.”

“I wish I could’ve shown him how I...who I am now. I think he’d be proud.”

“He was proud then, just wished you could’ve quit getting into trouble for the sake of it.”

“I know.”

“Well lets not stand out here all night talking about all this sad stuff like a bunch of teenage girls. I’ve got a place set for you at the table and dinner’s about ready.” Gus kept a hand on her shoulder and led her into the kitchen. Nicole wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

The kitchen table was the same one it had always been. Hell, the whole house was the same. Not a thing had changed. Curtis’ coffee cup even still sat on the counter by the coffee pot as it always had. Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Is uh...is Wynonna here yet?”

“No, she’ll be late like she always is. Probably show up expecting a plate after everything’s cleaned up just to be a pest. Some things never change.” Gus called up the stairs to Waverly. “She’ll be down in a minute, hopefully. Girl’s been fussing with her make up and wouldn’t hear me when I said she looked fine.”

Nicole let out a small laugh. Relieved to see and hear some things really didn’t ever change. Then she heard a shuffling at the top of the stairs and she felt like her world shifted into slow motion. Waverly descended the stairs, looking every ounce the angel Nicole had pegged her as earlier. Nicole knew her jaw had dropped. Knew she was standing there with her mouth wide open and her eyes like a deer in headlights. Jolted back to herself by Gus smacking her arm and whispering.

“You’re gonna catch flies like that, girl.”

Nicole tried to collect herself as Waverly reached the kitchen. “Hey, Waves. You look...” she struggled for the word to finish that sentence. Great? Amazing? Perfect? Beautiful? Better than she suspected the Northern Lights looked as they danced across the sky on a clear winter night? Get it together, Haught. “You look nice tonight, Waves.”

The younger woman blushed and flashed Nicole the most stunning smile she’d ever seen. Nicole would swear Waverly was giving her the up and down but wouldn’t get her hopes up.

Gus cleared her throat. “Dinner’s ready. Y’all gonna come eat this food I’ve slaved over or gawk at each other all evening?”

Waverly’s blush crept all the way down her neck at the statement and proceeded to pull out the same chair she’d sat in her whole life when at her aunt’s house and settled herself into it. “How was the rest of your day, Nicole?”

“It was pretty good, Waves. I got my stuff unpacked and the place is shaping up. I’ve got to work on buying a bunch of stuff to make it a real home...I didn’t really have much to bring with me.”

Gus had finished fixing everyone’s plates and distributed them among her guests. “You’ll have it fixed up in no time. If you need anything you just holler at your old Aunt Gus.”

Nicole smiled appreciatively and nodded.

They ate in comfortable silence. Each of them reveling in each other’s company. The atmosphere felt warm just as Nicole remembered. Then the screen door creaked open and slammed shut again. Heavy steps hit the wood floor and entered the kitchen. Nicole dropped her fork and slid out of her chair. It made an awful sound on the floor. Her body flinched at it...or maybe it wasn’t the sound at all.

“Wynonna...”

“Hey there, Haught Seat.” Wynonna smiled but Nicole saw right through it. She saw disinterest and mistrust.

Nicole stepped towards her and what happened next seemed to happen at warp speed and slow motion at the same time. Nicole saw Wynonna ball her hand up in a fist, swing her arm back, and then saw it coming straight at her face. But she couldn’t move. She was frozen in place and the next thing she knew she was hunched over holding her hand to her eye.

“WYNONNA!” Waverly was out of her chair in a flash and collected Nicole’s face in her hands, looking at the swelling red mark surrounding the deputy’s left eye.

Gus just rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’ve got a steak in the freezer. Waverly, put it in a bag. It’ll keep the swelling down. Wynonna, you’d best think better of trying anything like that in my house ever again. You hear?

Wynonna shook out her hand and smirked. “I’ve waited five years to do that and man was it worth the wait. Got it, Gus. Just really needed to get that out of my system.”

Nicole nodded her head and let out a barely audible “I deserved that.”

Waverly glared at her sister. “No, Nicole. You didn’t.” She grabbed the steak out of the freezer and found a ziplock bag for it.

Nicole took it from her gratefully and held it to her face. “It’s okay, Waves. I’ve had worse.”

Wynonna dramatically gasped and maneuvered her face into an overly stated offended look. “First you ditch me for five years, now you knock my right hook?!”

“Wy...I didn’t really...” Nicole started and then sighed and left the kitchen. Resigning herself to her punishments. She walked out to the front porch with the frozen steak held to her eye to collect herself. She knew it would be bad but this...condescension and violence. Wynonna liked to make sure you knew she’d beat you mentally and physically. She heard bickering from inside the house. The Earp girls weren’t afraid to call each other out. Waverly always more direct than Wynonna who preferred sarcasm and passive aggression. She took a seat in a rocking chair and tried to focus on everything else. The sights and sounds of the farm. Her eyes found the raised tomato patch out front of the house and she took a deep breath. Turning only when she heard the door again. With her good eye she saw Wynonna holding two beers. The surprise came when Wynonna extended her arm again, this time offering up a cold bottle to Nicole.

“Is it swelling?”

“Yeah...hurts like hell.”

“Good.”

“I’m sorry, Wy.”

“Don’t be. We were both going our own ways eventually. I was pissed you got out first. Always thought it’d be me. Thought I’d leave everyone missing me.”

“I did miss you. Like crazy.” Nicole shook her head and smiled. “Do you know how many idiots I had to make fun of by myself?”

“Oh I’m sure it was almost unbearable for you.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “There she is.” They sipped their beers and enjoyed the silence of each other. Nicole broke first. “I don’t even remember the last time I had a beer.”

Wynonna let out a small chuckle and looked towards the tall redhead. “I don’t remember the last time I didn’t have one.”

Waverly made her way outside and laughed at the sight before her. The two girls sitting next to each other, almost looking like civilized versions of the same people they’d been years before. “You two kiss and make up yet?”

“Stop projecting your dreams on me, babygirl.” Nicole looked up at her with wide eyes and Waverly slapped Wynonna’s shoulder. “OW!

Aren’t you the one who said I should just be honest? Can’t win around here.”

Waverly sighed. “You should try a verbal filter. I hear they’re really useful.”

“Nahhh, not really my style.”

Nicole laughed in an attempt to remove the awkward stain Wynonna’s words had left on Waverly. “Tiger’s can’t change their stripes.”  
Gus called out the door to them - “you three gonna get back in here and eat this damn food or did I cook it to sit on this table all night?”

Waverly looked between Nicole and Wynonna. “Can we try this again? WITHOUT the violence this time?” The end of her sentence came with a pointed glare towards Wynonna.

“Yesss, fine. I just needed to...”

Nicole interrupted. “Get that out. Yep. Got it.”


	5. "Trying to Teach My Common Sense to Not Waver With My Confidence..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the reunion dinner and maybe the start of something new...ish.

The three women made their way back inside and returned to the kitchen table. Gus looked between Wynonna and Nicole. “You two got it all worked out?”

Nicole looked up at Wynonna and gave her a small smile. Wynonna returned it but the officer recognized it was half hearted. She knew she’d have to prove herself again. They’d have more heated conversations. She’d take a fair amount of grief. But she recognized it would all be worth it to get her best friend back. Her kindred spirit.

Wynonna spoke first. “Yeah, Gus. We’ll be good.”

The older woman laughed and “well that’s good because that steak was the last in the freezer.”  
Nicole joined her in her laughter “Mental note made, Gus. I owe you a steak.”

Waverly just leaned forward in her chair with her chin in her hand grinning from ear to ear. Nicole glanced at her and sent a sly smile in her direction. At this Waverly dipped her head down and blushed.

The rest of the dinner passed without any further drama or violence. They all caught up with one another and eventually ended up on the front porch. Waverly and Wynonna passed a bottle of whiskey between them and Nicole sipped a beer. After a while Gus eventually excused herself with a yawn and said goodnight to everyone. Wynonna stood up and stretched. Snatching the bottle out of Waverly’s hands.

“HEY!”

  
“Sorry, baby girl. I’m taking my date to bed.”

Waverly just rolled her eyes, recognizing that this was a battle she wouldn’t win. “Night, ‘Nonna.”

Wynonna walked into the house and shouted back towards them “night love birds!”

Nicole let out a soft chuckle and glanced at Waverly who’d turned a shade of pink that no one had a word for.

The redhead looked down and picked at the corner of the label on her beer bottle. “Don’t worry about her. She’s always thought she was funnier than she actually is.”

“Don’t I know it.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes and it was Nicole who broke first. “So...” she stumbled on her words. Each breath filled with unease. “Have you been...” she couldn’t finish the sentence. Was this how Waverly had felt those years ago? A nervous kid pining for the attention of someone who seemed so familiar but so terrifying at the same time?

At this Waverly looked up from her bare feet and over to the older woman, the corners of her mouth easing up into what Nicole realized was a sly smile. “No...not lately. Between slinging drinks at Shorty’s and taking classes there hasn’t really been time for that. Plus...the options in Purgatory were...slim.”

“I can imagine.” Nicole pretended not to notice the use of the word “were”.

“What about you?”

“No...the goal was always to get back here. I had promises to keep and I didn’t want any distractions from keeping them.”

Waverly let out a sad “oh” in response. “Nicole, there’s something I should tell you. I don’t...I don’t want you to hear it from anyone else.”

Nicole looked to her with growing concern in her eyes.

“I...it was stupid and started in high school and I didn’t know. When Wynonna came back and found out she told me he was the reason you left and I ended it because I always knew he did stupid things and I knew he cheated on me but when she told me all of the things that he’d done as kids and that he was the reason you had to go...I didn’t remember much from that night you left I was half asleep and so scared...but what he did, it was unforgivable but for a while I...”

Nicole slowly stood up. She knew what was coming.

“Champ Hardy?”

“Yeah...I promise I didn’t know how awful he was to you guys.”

Nicole let out a slow and shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Slow, steady inhale. Exhale. “It’s okay, Waves. You didn’t know because the condition of Champ not pressing charges was that no one would ever know he got his ass kicked by a girl.”

Waverly shook her head and rolled her eyes knowingly. “He’s such a boy man.”

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” She leaned against the porch railing.

Waverly stood and approached her. Keeping some distance between them so as not to invade Nicole’s space if she needed it, but reaching a hand to the taller woman’s shoulder. “I swear to you if I had known I never would’ve...”

“I know.” Nicole took a deep breath again, looked to Waverly, and offered a kind hearted smile. “I’ve never known anyone in this world more loyal than Waverly Earp.” Her smile widened and her dimples were now on full display.

Waverly reached her right hand up to Nicole’s face and rubbed her thumb against her cheek. “You got yourself sent into exile for defending my family name and here you are telling me I’M the most loyal person you know?”

“What I did...how I reacted...that wasn’t right.”

“No...the reaction was wrong but the intentions were good.”

“I’m not the same person I was then. I promise you. I got help for the anger and I’ve worked through a lot.”

“Nicole Haught, I knew the moment I saw you again that you weren’t the same person you were. You stand tall now. Like you’re proud of yourself. Which by the sounds of it you should be.”

“Yeah. I guess I am.” She relaxed and realized Waverly’s hand was still on her cheek. She leaned her face into the soft touch and eased into the fact that the two were now only separated by inches. “I should probably...I should get going. Tomorrow’s my first day on duty here and don’t want Sheriff Nedley to regret bringing me on board here.”

“As if he would. But I understand. It’s getting late.” Waverly grew apprehensive about their closeness and suddenly realized her hand was still cupping the officer’s face. She quickly pulled it back and took a step away.

Nicole panicked. She didn’t want Waverly to pull away from her. Didn’t want to lose this contact. But she needed Waverly to get to know who she was now. She didn’t want her chasing the ghost of the person she’d been. If this was going to happen, it needed to be Waverly in love with the person she’d become and not the person she’d had to leave behind. The person being escorted out of the house and into the back of the Sheriff’s car. Nicole was unable to see the common bonds between the two. “Can we...would you want to...I’m sure I’ll get a lunch break. Maybe we could get a sandwich?”

The nervousness in Waverly’s shoulders seemed to subside at that. “I’d like that. Very much.”

“Well good. I can text you when I know what time it’ll be?” She extended her phone towards the younger woman. Waverly took it and added her name and number into Nicole’s contact list, then handed the phone back. Her index finger lingering on Nicole’s outstretched hand.

“You better.”

Nicole visibly swallowed the possibility she suddenly felt in her chest. “Goodnight, Waves. Thank you. For tonight. For this. I know Wynonna probably took some convincing.”

“I’m just glad you’re back.”

The two gave each other a smile and Nicole walked backwards off the porch and then turned to walk towards her truck. She climbed in and glanced back to the woman standing outside the door. Giving her a wave as she pulled the truck out of the driveway to make the trek back home. She glanced in the rear view and noticed the tell tale signs of the developing shiner that was going to be in full bloom by morning and sighed to herself. “Nothing like making a good impression on your first day back.”

By the time she got home it was going on midnight. Her shift started at 8am and she wanted to make sure she was in by 7 to get the lay of the land and meet everyone at the station. She stripped down to her briefs tank top and curled up on the couch. She could swear Waverly’s perfume was following her as it now filled all of her senses. A black eye and sleeplessness to match. This was shaping up to be a great first day. And now she’d spend the first half of it praying for her lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest thanks to everyone who reads this. This is my first fic and it's been harder than I expected. This started out as an idea I wanted to explore and now I'm struggling with the fact that unlike our beloved Waverly, I am NOT a planner. I'm winging this so I just hope it's working for everyone. Comments are welcome. I'll try to respond to all of them.


	6. "Before We Met I Knew We'd Meet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's first day with PSD and the beginning of that Wayhaught lunch I promised you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I'd had intentions of getting an update in at least once a weekend but life got in the way so I'm a day later than I'd wanted.

Sunrise crept above the mountains in the distance and into Nicole’s bedroom window. She stirred with a grumble and sat upright in bed. A small smile crept across her face as her grogginess was slowly pushed out by the realization of what the previous night had gifted her with. She stood and stretched before making her way to the bathroom and turning on a light as the light hadn’t made it’s way into the corner bathroom yet.

  
She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and dragged a hand slowly down her face. An lengthy “shit...” and a grown escaped her mouth at the sight of the blackened bruise around her eye. “Nedley’s going to kill me.”

Nicole turned to the living room and found her shirt from the previous night slung over the back of the couch. She pulled it on and grabbed her phone and yoga mat and then headed to turn on her coffee pot. She glanced to her phone and noticed a notification. She eagerly unlocked her phone and read the message.

 ** _1:03am  
_** Waves: _  
Did you get home safe? I’m so glad you’re back. It felt like old times again. I hope you’re not too bruised up for your first day. Let me know about lunch. I’m excited!_

Nicole smiled and contemplated her response as the smell of brewing coffee filled her senses.

 ** _5:14am  
_** Nicole _  
Had a good time and don’t worry about the shiner. We both know Sheriff Nedley’s seen me with worse. I’ll just have to work a little harder to prove to him that he made the right decision. Was planning to anyways ;) Me too. Hopefully around 1pm but I’ll let you know once I know for sure._

She contemplated a moment before finishing her response.

_Not a day went by I didn’t think of you._

She scanned that line a few times. “Lead with your heart, Haught. She’s always been worth it.” She pressed send and set her phone down, deciding against stressing what she’d just sent and instead focus on starting her day. Pouring the coffee, laying out her yoga mat, finishing her session, and heading for the shower. By 6:45 she’d gotten dressed and was pulling on her holster and straightening her badge. She looked in the mirror and pulled her shoulders up and back. This was it. Twenty four years of life leading her straight into this moment. Everyone in the town had joked when her and Wynonna had been kids. The cursed children of Purgatory. Destined for nothing and nowhere. She’d come back but she didn’t feel like nothing and despite being a small town in the middle of nothing, this place didn’t feel like nothing anymore. It felt like a fresh start. Like she’d finally shrugged off the curse. Maybe it hadn’t been a curse at all. Just a backroad to get to who she was supposed to be. She moved to the front door, pulled on her standard issue winter jacket and pulled her cover over her head and grabbed her keys.

The sheriff’s station looked different somehow now. Instead of an ominous place she feared, it felt comforting. She walked in and introduced herself to a young guy in uniform at the front desk who looked confused about nothing and everything. He said his name was Lonnie. He called Nedley’s desk phone to let him know Nicole had arrived and then made polite small talk until a billowing voice shouted down the hall “Deputy Haught, get in here. You two gonna sit there and chat all day or get some work done?”

Nicole smirked and let out a quiet laugh to herself. Shaking her head with a barely audible “some things never change” as she made her way towards Nedley’s office.

He didn’t look up immediately. Choosing instead to rifle through some file folders on his desk until he found the stack he was looking for. “Deputy Haught, I’m starting you on desk duty until you figure out how things work around here. You know the drill. Not much comes up unless those Revenant boys get antsy. This here’s the tickets from the-” he looked up and stopped mid sentence. Nicole already knew what he was staring at and was only taken aback by the hearty laugh the man let out. “So you and Wynonna been catching up I see?”

“How could you tell?” she said with a half smile.

“That girl’s fists are always five minutes ahead of her head. How’d she take you being back in town?”

“Better than I expected. We talked. She’ll need time. I knew that, though.”

“Good. You two always had a good thing in that friendship of yours. You’ve just gotta figure out how to find it again without all the getting in trouble.”

“Yes, sir. I think we’ll get there.”

He reached the stack of file folders across the desk to the young deputy. “Good luck, Nicole.”

She took the stack from him and smiled, turning on her heel to go find her new desk. She got to the door and paused briefly, twisting back to him. “Thanks for this, Sheriff. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t.”

“Hey, one more thing?”

“Whatcha got, kid?”

"What time’s lunch around here...?”

\----------

Nicole’s morning went by quickly as she’d pushed her way through the stack of work as diligently as possible. She’d texted Waverly after talking to Nedley and finding her desk that 12:30 would work for lunch and that she could meet her at the diner down the street from the station if that worked for her. She hadn’t received anything in return and her mind had been growing more anxious with every passing minute as she’d realized how loaded her text had been that morning. She’d drowned out her racing thoughts with paperwork but as the clock hit 12:20 her nerves got the better of her and she sent a follow up text.

 ** _12:20  
_** Nicole: _  
Hey, so I was about to make my way to the diner but if something came up and you can’t make it that’s okay._

A few seconds passed before she saw the “...” that signaled a response was coming. She breathed a sigh of relief.

 **12:20  
** Waves:  
NO! I’m coming! Sorry, totally lost track of time reading but I’m pulling in now - see you soon!

 ** _12:21  
_** Nicole: _  
Waverly Earp distracted by books? Never ;) On my way._

Nicole let Lonnie know she was heading to lunch and made her way down the street. Feeling a familiar lightness in her steps in spite of the heavy utility boots required by her uniform. She made it to the diner and glanced in through the window as she continued her path into the restaurant. As she’d glanced, she had noticed Waverly sitting in a corner booth, nose in a book a cup of tea in front of her free hand, the afternoon sun dancing around her as if she were untouchable. A faux fur coat draped over the seat back to her right and a loose brimmed fedora on her head. She had slid into the booth seat across from Waverly before the girl had even noticed to look up from her book. A smile spread across her face as she’d been caught in her indulgence. Nicole returned the smile and her dimples spread to the widest corners of her cheeks.

“Anybody ever tell you that you look like an angel on this earth, Waverly Earp?”

Waverly looked to her hands, now fidgeting with the edge of the book cover as she blushed. She looked up to Nicole and their eyes met. “Hey, you.”

“Hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! It's a little short but I wanted to have some in between to develop Nicole's character a little and I figured this way the lunch could be it's own chapter to allow the Wayhaught dynamic to start to really develop.


	7. "Don't have to kiss me, just bear with me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch & Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think at this point I've realized I'm just writing a fluff piece to calm all of my anxiety about this week's season finale. I hope it helps you all too!

The two sat in relative silence for a few minutes. Just smiling at one another and staring. Waverly would let out a brief laugh and glance down to the mug of tea now between her hands every so often and Nicole would brush her hair back. The waitress came over to get Nicole’s order and as she walked away Waverly broke the silence they’d shared.

“So, Deputy Haught...hows your first day as one of Purgatory’s finest?” She cocked her eyebrow as the last half of her statement left her lips.

Nicole didn’t miss the double entendre and shook her head with a breathy laugh. “Not too bad so far. Better company at lunch than I’m used to.”

Waverly mockingly looked around and then returned her head to Nicole and bit her bottom lip. “I guess it could be worse.”

The flirtation was so heavy Nicole could’ve sworn it was a hammer hitting them both square in the head. She loved it. It took her back to her favorite parts of her younger days. She audibly laughed and Waverly looked at her, tilting her head rather than asking the question.

“I was just thinking back to when we were kids. You remember your first month of high school? Your secret admirer?”

“Oh my gosh. A little wildflower slipped between the grates of my locker? Every day for a month Yes!” Her hand shot over her mouth as the realization hit her. “NICOLE HAUGHT!”

Nicole looked down but the sides of her mouth were pulled up into a grin. “Wynonna told me you were nervous about starting high school and how you thought everyone would be mean to you.”

“How did I not know that?”

“You loved the mystery of it so I let it stay that way.”

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“I couldn’t bear the thought of you being scared.”

The waitress brought over a steaming mug of black coffee and a club sandwich and pulled them from their moment. Nicole grabbed half of the sandwich and extended the plate to Waverly.

“You’re sweet but I have a confession to make...”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve been a vegan since I was 19.”

“That does not surprise me at all. I remember how mad you got at me when I used the money I’d earned doing dishes at Shorty’s all Summer to buy a leather jacket. I’m still kicking myself for losing that jacket. I couldn’t find it when I packed up to leave. I left Purgatory in September with just a hoodie.”

A guilt laced look hit Waverly’s face in an instant. “Oh...about that...”  
Nicole’s eyes got wide and she couldn’t even finish the bite of her sandwich before she practically hollered in the packed diner. “YOU DIDN’T!?”

“I...you’d left it in Wynonna’s room the night Nedley took you to the station. She was so mad that first week that she tried to throw it away. I saved it. I figured you’d taken something else with you or else I would’ve tried to...”

“Do you still have it?”

“Of course. I couldn’t part with it.” Her blush crossed her whole face.

“Well, if it’s gathering dust in your closet I’m definitely getting that back from you. If you wear it you should keep it. It always looked good on you.”

Her mind drifted to walking Waverly to Shorty’s after school when Wynonna had skipped school and Nicole hadn’t. The bite of the evening air had always frozen Waverly after cheerleading practice and she had always pulled the jacket off and draped it over Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly had argued the first couple of times and told Nicole how awful the very idea of the leather trade was. Nicole had always shook her head and rolled her eyes and then reminded the younger girl that it would be next to impossible to become valedictorian if she was home sick 24/7.

Waverly had gone down the same road of memories. “It always smelled like leather, cigarettes, and that woodsy cologne you always wore.” Waverly didn’t tell her that she’d slept with it next to her pillow for months after Nicole had left. She didn’t tell her that the combination of those smells soothed her to sleep after the hardest days. She didn’t tell her that it was two years before she finally put it away in her closet. Hung at the far end with the greatest of care.

“I don’t even know if that jacket would fit anymore.”

“It was too big on you then, I’m sure it’d fit perfectly now.”

“I’d love to find out.”

“I’ll see if I can track it down.” That part was a lie she hoped Nicole didn’t see through. She knew exactly where it was. Still hung at the far end with the greatest of care. Wynonna had found it once not long after coming home while rummaging through her younger sister’s closet. She’d run her hand down the sleeve and said nothing. Understanding entirely why it was still there. Waverly had expected grief from Wynonna but was glad when she hadn’t heard any.

Nicole worked on her sandwich and Waverly watched her meticulously while fiddling with the handle of the now empty mug in front of her. She studied every inch of her face. Noticed the same softness she’d always seen even when others hadn’t. Noticed the way a few small thin lines had appeared that hadn’t been there before. Waverly assumed it was age and experience that had put them there. She just hoped none of those experiences had been too much. That Nicole hadn’t had to carry anything too heavy as she hadn’t let anyone else into her life.

“You keep staring, Earp and I’m gonna make you buy a ticket.”

“I’d buy that ticket.”

“Oh that was smooth, Waves.”

“I learned from the best.”

Nicole had finished her sandwich and held her coffee mug in her left hand and found her right wandering toward’s Waverly’s to still it. She took her hand in her own and Waverly glanced up and offered her softest smile. That was when Nicole noticed tears forming in the younger woman’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Waverly shook her head and looked up towards the ceiling in an attempt to shake them away. “I missed you. I missed this. I guess I just can’t believe you’re back. I always hoped but...”

“This was always the plan. Get home. Pick up with the people I loved. It took longer than I’d planned but I always wanted to get home to you guys. Not a day went by I didn’t...”

“I know. Me too.”

“But, Waves...we’ve changed a lot and I want you to get to know this person. To know who I am now.”

“I can’t wait to get to know this you, Nicole.”

“Me either. Come have dinner with me tonight? I cook now. The place isn’t much to look at yet but...”

“I’d love to. What time and what can I bring?”

“How does 7 work for you? And you just bring yourself. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Nicole glanced to her watch and noticed the time. She frowned and Waverly started to stand up, anticipating what her face meant for their hour together. Nicole followed her lead and moved behind Waverly to help her pull her coat on. She picked up the check and went to pay it. Waverly watched her every move. Knowing that everything had changed but some things never had. Knowing that her heart still jumped at the sight of Nicole. Her mind settled at the sound of her voice. Her touch still felt electric. And she didn’t know now just as she hadn’t known then if Nicole felt the same way about her. But this...this felt like something. And the one thing she had confidence in was that this flirtation had not been a one way street. She followed Nicole to the front of the diner and the two walked out together. Nicole walked her to her Jeep and the two laughed about a shared memory of Wynonna lighting a shrub on fire after trying to figure out how to strike a match on the sole of her boot. Nicole opened the Jeep door for Waverly. Waverly turned to take Nicole in. Admiring the way she looked in her uniform. It had sharp pressed edges and there wasn’t a thread out of place. It was a far cry from ripped jeans and leather jackets but what surprised Waverly the most was how perfectly Nicole seemed to be able to pull of both looks. Her heart fluttered and she couldn’t resist the urge to lean up on her toes and place a gentle kiss to Nicole’s cheek. She confidently climbed into the Jeep and turned to Nicole.

“I’ll see you at seven, Deputy Haught. Text me the address?”

The sentence took a minute to register in Nicole’s mind. She was too busy focusing on the way the feeling of Waverly’s lips pressed to her cheek lingered.

Waverly just let out a small giggle and snapped her out of her thoughts. “Nicole?”

“Oh, yeah, right. Of course I will. I’ll see you at seven, Waves.” She closed the car door and took a step back. Watching Waverly pull out of the parking lot and staying planted in the spot until the Jeep was out of sight. She muttered to herself, “Jesus, Haught. Stop being such a useless lesbian.” She suddenly wished Wynonna was around to give her a punch in the arm and some good old fashioned Wynonna level shit about the idiotic smile on her face and her sudden inability to think productively. As she made the walk back to the station, she racked her brain over what she’d make for dinner. How anything she could throw together could be good enough for her Waves. How she wished she could’ve told her back then that she loved her as much as she’d known Waverly had loved her. But she also knew that she hadn’t been there yet. Hadn’t been ready or able to give Waverly every part of her heart and to open up the dark places of herself for Waverly to investigate. Because she had just needed to be angry and Waverly in all of her glory would’ve come into those dark places, opened all the curtains, and decorated. But now...the idea of matching throw pillows and repurposed furniture didn’t scare her. No. Maybe it was exactly what her empty home needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. I had time tonight so figured I'd get another update in since something came up and I'll have to work this weekend.


	8. "I'll Write Your Name on the Bottom of My Shoes Just So You Know That I'm Yours to Keep"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just fluff. Pure fluff. I got nothin.

The rest of Nicole’s shift went by quickly. It had been four more hours of reviewing paperwork and finishing filling out forms. The biggest headache had been trying to make sense of everyone’s chicken scratch. She realized how desperate she was to be back on the beat. This whole desk jockey thing wasn’t her speed. She craved the adrenaline of responding to a call. It wasn’t that she relished in the suffering of others, it was just that she lived for the thrill of her call to serve and protect. Paperwork, although necessary, was definitely an unfortunate part of the job. She decided to stop in and check with Sheriff Nedley before signing out for the day. She knocked firmly on the door twice and waited for a response. Nedley barked his permission for her to enter.

“You all done for the day, Deputy?”

  
“Yes, sir. Paperwork’s all done and filed.”

  
“Good. First day wasn’t so bad?”

  
“No, sir. Just looking forward to getting out on the streets to do some grunt work.”

  
“Yeah, the time will come. For now let’s just make sure you’ve got the nuts and bolts of the place down. Not risking my newest deputy because she’s unprepared.” His voice was stern but there was a softness to it. “You just got back and a lot of folks around here missed you. I’m not putting your ass on the line before I’ve got to. Speaking of which, I stopped into the diner for a cup of coffee and saw you looking like the cat in the cream with Waverly Earp.”

  
Nicole’s eyes widened and she felt her cheeks blushed. “Y-yes, sir.”

  
Nedley’s edges appeared to get softer. He relaxed into his chair and he corners of his lips curled into a smile. “About time, Nicole. But you don’t go down that road unless you’re going all the way down it. That girl tore in two when you left. Wasted her time sulking around until that Hardy kid got his claws in. Then she just sulked around even more. Glad she shook him off fast.”  
Nicole’s confusion made way for a sort of jealousy she knew she had no right to feel. She’d left without a word one way or the other. She’d stayed gone, maybe longer than she should have. Her and Waverly had only been friends when she’d left. Yeah. Friends.

\----------

**2007**

Nicole and Wynonna were camped out in Wynonna’s bedroom at the Homestead. There wasn’t much to it. A simple twin bed, a lonely dresser with a couple of empty whiskey bottles carelessly discarded on top of it. Clothes thrown every which way. They’d been debating the finer points of motorcycles when they were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door and Waverly poking half of her head through the door.

“Nonna can I come in?”

  
“Yeah, sure. What’s up, baby girl?”

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, right. You’ve got a look on your face like you’re contemplating world poverty. What’s going on?”

Nicole interjected “What’s wrong, Waves? Need me to kick someone’s ass?”

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled at the redhead. “No, it’s nothing like that. It’s...you guys are going to laugh at me.”

Wynonna scoffed. “Did I or did I not break the nose of the kid who laughed at your talent show performance back in second grade?”

“You did, but that’s never stopped you from being the one laughing.”

“Fair point.”

“She might laugh, Waves. But I promise I won’t. What is it?” Nicole interjected.

“The homecoming dance is coming up...”

Wynonna just quirked an eyebrow in response. Encouraging her sister to get to the point.

“...I’ve never danced with anyone before. I don’t think I know how.”

Wynonna laughed and Nicole reached out from her position on the floor and punched Wynonna in the thigh. “OW, HAUGHT SAUCE! Jesus.”

Nicole smiled encouragingly at Waverly. “You’ve danced before. Dancing with someone’s not that different. You just find the rhythm and move with it. The only difference is that your hand is on the other person’s shoulders and their hands are on your waist.”  
Waverly’s eyes widened at this prospect and Nicole realized she’d only made Waverly’s nerves worse.

“Look you...hang on.” She stood up and moved to Wynonna’s radio. She scanned through stations until she found a slow song. It was some old country song. “This is awful but I think it will work.” She took a couple of steps towards Waverly and held her hand out. Waverly took it and inched forward. Unsure of how to proceed. Nicole pulled Waverly’s hands to her shoulders and placed hers lightly around her waist. She smiled at the younger girl and added “now you just move to the rhythm.” She began to move her feet and hips to the rhythm and Waverly soon followed her lead. “Not so hard, right?”

Wynonna dramatically flopped backwards onto her bed and made a gagging sound. “This is so gross.”

Nicole just turned her head and flashed a glare and an eye roll in her direction and then looked back to Waverly.  “Now if you want you can get a little closer. You definitely don’t have to. If some dude tries forcing that just knee him in the balls and call me.” She pulled Waverly in towards her delicately. Waverly assumed the position she’d seen in the movies, her head on Nicole’s chest as the two moved to the music. She took a deep breath and exhaled into the taller girl’s shoulder. Nicole smiled at the feeling of it all.

  
Wynonna stood up and turned off the radio abruptly ending the moment. Waverly jumped apart from Nicole quickly “Alright, love birds. I think she’s got it now, right? I vote we go shoot cans out back.”

Both Nicole and Waverly suddenly realized they missed one another’s closeness. But Nicole agreed and Waverly nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with Nicole. The three made their way to the back yard, Wynonna snagging a pellet gun from by the back door as they went.

\----------  
**Present**

“I promise, Randy. I’m not leaving again. I’m here.”

“Good. And it’s Nedley in these walls, got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

Nicole stepped back and out of his office and made her way towards her truck. She had about two hours until Waverly was going to get to her house. She had no idea what to make for dinner. Veganism was a foreign concept to her. She climbed into her truck and pulled up some recipes on her phone. Opting for the easiest option she could find which looked to be chick pea burgers. Surely she could figure this out. She drove to the grocery store and then headed home. To ease her nerves she squeezed in a thirty minute workout followed by a shower. Afterwards she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. She set about getting dinner started and quickly realized she might’ve overestimated what she had as far as supplies to cook a meal with. She made do, though. Her mind wandering back again as she prepared the food.

\----------

**2007**

The homecoming dance had come quickly. Waverly had gotten all dressed up the 9’s. Wynonna had helped her fix her hair, all the while complaining that dances were stupid and she didn’t understand why Waverly was wasting her time. Nobody that was going to be there was good enough for her anyways. Nicole had driven her there in Gus’ truck. Reminding her that she’d be there at 9pm on the nose to pick her up. Waverly had given Nicole a kiss on the cheek and promised her that she’d be safe and she’d be waiting by the door at 9 for her.

It was 7 and Nicole wasn’t sure how to kill time in any way that didn’t involve hanging out with Wynonna which would inevitably end in drinking and she wouldn’t risk driving with Waverly in the car after drinking. If she and Wynonna got in trouble, whatever. Waverly wasn’t going to be any part of it, though. So she parked the truck near the school and got out, dropping the tailgate and sitting on the edge of it. She lit a cigarette and looked up at the stars. Getting lost in her thoughts. After an hour and a half of chain smoking, stargazing, and flipping stations on the truck radio, she decided to head towards the school. She’d be early but that would give her a chance to check in and make sure Waverly was okay. Not that she was spying, but she’d be damned if any of those assholes were going to upset her best friend’s sister. She was protective. For Wynonna. “Yup. Definitely. For Wynonna.”

She made her way out of the truck and to the door. Everyone at the door was too distracted to notice her, but she did suddenly feel a little out of place. Everyone else was in suits and formal dresses and Nicole was strolling up in combat boots, ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, and her leather jacket. She muttered “whatever” to no one in particular and continued her path into the school gym. When she got there she leaned up against the wall, scanning the dance floor for Waverly. Her brow furrowed when she didn’t see her and a slight panic set in. She kept looking around and then noticed a familiar purple dress on a girl sitting on the bleachers by herself. She walked along the edge of the gym and leaped up the edge of bleachers onto the row behind Waverly. Making her way down the long row until she was behind her.

“What are you doing, wallflower? Shouldn’t you be out on the dance floor having a good time?”

Waverly started from her daze and looked back. Smiling at the older girl behind her. “Chrissy got distracted by her boyfriend and I guess no one wanted to dance with me so I’ve just kind of...been hanging out here.”

“What? That’s crazy Waves. Are all these dudes idiots? Scratch that, I already know the answer. Well, Waverly Earp - you did not get all dolled up to sit on the wall all night.”

Nicole jumped off of the second row of bleachers and onto the floor. She extended her hand towards Waverly and smiled. “Dance with me?”

Waverly’s nose crinkled up and she smiled as wide as she could. This wasn’t Nicole. Nicole Haught didn’t do school dances. Nicole Haught didn’t do school. Or dancing in public. But this was absolutely Nicole in the sense that she’d do anything for the people she...- she stopped her thoughts and shook her head yes. She took Nicole’s hand and the two made it onto the floor. She thought this must be quite a sight. The two girls dancing, one a good six inches taller than the other. Waverly in what amounted to a prom dress and Nicole in combat boots and a leather jacket. More equipped for a rowdy bar or a motorcycle gang. But she wouldn’t have it any other way. They danced for the last half hour. Immune to the pointed glares and laughs from those around them. The DJ called out that this would be the final song of the night and slowed it down. Waverly shyly ducked her head away towards the door. “We can go ahead and leave if you want...”

“Nope. I’ve already made an asshole out of myself with my dance moves. Might as well get the most out of your evening, Ms. Earp because me dancing in public will probably never happen again.” Nicole smiled to her teeth and reached out for Waverly. The two picked up where they had left off in Wynonna’s room two weeks before. Waverly pressed up closely to Nicole, this time not letting her eyes move away from her face. Memorizing every part of her. Knowing somehow that she’d need to keep this memory safe. Maybe tucked away, but always with her. As the song came to a close, Nicole took Waverly’s hand and led her out to the truck. Opening the door for her to get in.

“You’re the best, Nicole.” Waverly reached up and kissed Nicole’s cheek and appreciated the wide, goofy, somewhat stunned smile on the taller woman’s face.

\----------  
**Present**

Nicole had finally got dinner in the oven when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it to see Waverly. She stood as stone for a moment, admiring the woman before her. Waverly in a crop top, denim skirt with leggings layered underneath, and a long faux fur coat.

“Deputy Haught, are you going to collect your jaw and invite me in or should I just...”

Nicole blushed and moved back gesturing for Waverly to come in.  “You look great, Waves.”

“Not too bad yourself there, Haughtstuff.”

  
“You’ve been hanging out with Wynonna too much.” Nicole took Waverly’s coat and hung it by the door. “I’d give you the tour but this is...pretty much it...”

“It looks good. Just needs a little more ‘you’ to make it perfect. What smells so good?”

“I made chick pea burgers...I had no clue what to make you...”

“That’s perfect. No one’s ever cooked for me before on a...” she cursed herself. Was this a date? Had she assumed? Was this just two old friends getting together for dinner? “since I became a vegan...”

  
Nicole smirked. Waverly didn’t trip on her words much. That meant she was nervous. And she thought this might be a date. “Dinner will be a bit...I had to improvise and it took longer than I expected.”

“That’s okay. We could just...”

  
Nicole reached her hand out and softened herself. “Dance with me, Waves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just wanted to give y'all a cloud of marshmallows to roll around on for a hot minute after the finale. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. "Then Came the Morning"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have dinner and catch up.

Nicole noticed a moment of hesitation in Waverly’s eyes. But it left quickly and soon her fingers were brushing against the rough spot in Nicole’s palms. She gave Waverly a gentle pull and the shorter woman stepped towards her and followed into the living room. She dropped the hand in her own and moved towards a small speaker connected to an old iPod. “Do you remember when I taught you to slow dance?”

The response was spoken softly, “of course I do. That song became one of my favorites that day.”

“You remember the song?”

“That was my first slow dance. How could I not? Do you?”

  
Nicole smirked and adjusted the volume on the speaker and suddenly the room was filled with the familiar opening chords of Elvis’ cover of “Always On My Mind”. She moved back towards Waverly and placed a hand on her waist and offered the other. Waverly took it with a smile and placed her other hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “I remember every minute with you.”

The two moved with one another to the music, smiles stretched across both of their faces. “Then you’ll remember that you said this song sucked.”

“It grew on me that day. Plus, I was a teenager. My taste was questionable.”

Waverly moved her hands to the back of Nicole’s neck and quirked an eyebrow at Nicole. A mischievous smile forming at the corners of her mouth. “Must be why you never asked me out when we were kids.”

Nicole’s eyes shot open and her eyebrows raised at the forwardness of the statement. She was caught off guard and completely unsure of what to do with it. “I almost did.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I would’ve said yes.”

“Really?”

“Definitely. I’m...I was a little smitten with you, Nicole Haught.”

“Seriously?”

“How did you not know that?”

“I wasn’t exactly the most observant back then. I made a lot of bad calls.”

“I know. But look at you now. Deputy Sheriff, a place of your own, and you look...you look great, Nicole. You look so sure of yourself now.”

“I’m getting there.”

Waverly lifted a hand to Nicole’s cheek. Tracing the line of her chin with her fingertips. And then they weren’t dancing anymore. Waverly moved to her toes and placed a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips. Nicole just closed her eyes and breathed into it. She did her best not to think of the years that they’d both spent thinking about this. Because this wasn’t that kiss. This wasn’t the culmination of all of those years. This was a gentle moment between them. Waverly reassuring her of the way their hearts still knew one another even through all of the changes they’d seen in years apart. Waverly pulled away and returned to her feet and looked to the ground. “I didn’t mean to rush that...”

Nicole lifted a finger to her chin and gently led her head back up to meet her eyes, sure to meet them with an easy smile. “It was perfect. Worth the wait.”

The kitchen timer went off and the two made their way to the kitchen. Plates were prepared and they sat across from one another.

They ate in relative silence, shy smiles meeting occasionally between bites. Afterwards Nicole made quick work of the clean up and noticed Waverly watching her movements. She went to the fridge and pulled out two beers and moved towards the living room, grabbing a blanket before returning to the kitchen and taking Waverly’s hands. “Come with me, Ms. Earp.” The two ended up on the front porch. Nicole laid out the blanket and got down to take a seat on the ground. “I don’t have chairs and it’s not much, but care to join me?” She offered up a beer with an outstretched arm and swore Waverly’s smile was brighter than the stars. Nicole had taken a seated position with her back against the front of the house and Waverly took up residence against her front, sitting between her legs. The back of her head pressed into Nicole’s shoulder.

“Is this...is this okay?”

“I can’t think of much that would be better.”

Nicole took a pull of her beer as Waverly ran her fingers across the back of her other hand, tracing knuckles and skin. Nicole took a deep, thoughtful breath. Trying to sort through all of the things she wanted to say and trying to figure out how best to say them. Waverly stilled the movements against her hand and interlinked their fingers, sensing the hesitation. “I’m sorry I never made a move back then. I thought about it. Wynonna talked sense into me that night that we...that I...the night I had to leave. But then it was too late. But I think...I know I wasn’t ready then. I know I couldn’t of given you all the things that you deserve back then. I know I couldn’t of given you my whole heart. And you deserve so much more than half of somebody. You always have, Waves. You deserve as much love as you give and that’s...it’s so much.”

Waverly didn’t respond immediately, choosing instead to place a gentle kiss to the back of Nicole’s hand. “And now?”

“Now I want to show you how much of me I’ve found. So that you can decide if that’s a person you could love.”

“So show me. And tell me who you are now. How you got here. Those things that you’ve found that keep you grounded.”

“Where do I start?”

“The beginning seems like as good a place as any.”

**\----------**

**2009**

Nicole got off the bus in Calgary. Everything felt different. The air was thicker and didn’t smell as clear. The bus station was crowded and everybody seemed to have a purpose and a place to go. Nicole slung her small bag over her shoulder and did her best to stretch out. Looking around for the officer Nedley had said would meet her, she did her best not to burst into tears. This was life now. So far from everything she knew and loved. She looked down at her wrapped knuckles and let out a heavy sigh instead. An older woman approached her suddenly and pulled her from her thoughts.

“Are you Nicole?”

“Yeah...you my ride?”

“That’s me. Is that all you brought?”

“I didn’t have much time...”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get some essentials issued to you and you won’t need much other than that outside Westwinds for the next six months. It’ll give you time to get anything you’re missing.”

Nicole sighed again. Friends? Family? Her home? She shook the thoughts from her mind. They wouldn’t help at this point. She was here for a reason. She had to leave those things that she missed where they were. Maybe she’d be able to find them again down the line.

The woman gave her a slight smile. “Car’s this way.”

It was a short ride to the police academy. The building seemed massive compared to anything back home. As the car pulled into a parking spot, she found herself shaking.

The older woman looked over and put a hand on her shoulder. “Breathe, kid. This is a beginning. Not an end. You’re just moving forward to start your life is all.”

**\----------**

**Present**

“It was all a whirlwind after that. Clothing issuance, intro courses, and then straight ahead into everything. But I realized pretty quick that I loved it. And it turns out I was kind of made for it. I ended up third in my class and got my posting quick. I was lucky. I got put in a car quickly and ended up riding second for a guy named Dolls. He taught me everything he knew. We trained together and actually ended up getting pretty close. Well, as close as you can with a guy who doesn’t really say much. But he helped me figure a lot out. Talked me into seeing the department therapist to work through things I didn’t know were built up. I sorted through the things that were worth keeping and the things that weren’t. And realized all I wanted was to get back home. To you guys.”

“Well, I’m proud of you...and I’m so glad you’re home.”

“I couldn’t of imagined it’d go like this. I thought it’d be harder. I thought you guys would hate me.”

“I don’t think I could hate you, Nicole. You’ve always been my constant. Even when you were gone, I always knew you were out there and that you’d come home when you were ready.”

Nicole kissed the back of Waverly’s head and snaked a hand around her waist. “I’m home now.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent hours staring at a screen to get this chapter out. I don't know why but this was absolutely the hardest chapter I've written so far. I'm just getting this out because I need to be done fighting with it. I hope you enjoy it. I know it's short but I really just needed to move past it. I'm hoping to get back on track now.


	10. "If I Had One More Try I Could Fly With Her, Hide Away the Years"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, guys. Been working more hours at my second job lately and it's been cutting into my free time. Hopefully you enjoy it.

After an hour together enjoying the quiet of Nicole’s front porch, Waverly tried to hide a yawn. Nicole stifled a laugh and drew circles into the palm of Waverly’s hand which she found still intertwined in her own.

“Let’s get you home, Waves.”

“What time is it?”

Nicole looked to the watch on her wrist. “It’s 10:36. I’m not sure where the night went. I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“That’s okay. I can’t think of anywhere else I would’ve rather spent my night.” Waverly smiled up at her and pressed a soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek and squeezed her hand gently.

Nicole eased her forward gently and stood first, stretching out the stiffness that had settled into her body from sitting on the hard wood of the front porch for so long. She reached a hand out and helped Waverly up. Taking the woman now stood before her in, she inhaled deeply and a wide smile made its way across her face. “Why’d we wait so long to do this?”

Waverly’s lips quickly formed into a knowing smile. “You should’ve asked me sooner.”

“Yeah, I really should have.”

“Oh! I almost forgot. Wait here?”

“Of course.”

Waverly took her car keys from her front pocket and quickly jogged to her jeep that was parked behind Nicole’s truck. Nicole could see her reaching into the backseat and pulling something out. Realizing it was clothing.

Nicole’s voice raised and became filled with excitement. “IS THAT...!? PLEASE TELL ME IT IS!”

Waverly walked back with a wide grin. “I told you I’d find it.” She handed the leather jacket to Nicole who pulled it on instantly.

Nicole shrugged into the sleeves and ran her right hand down the left arm of the jacket. “I can’t believe it still fits. How does it look?” She looked to Waverly and her face fell when she saw tears running down her face and a tremble in her lower lip. “What’d I do?”

**\----------  
2007**  
Nicole leaned against the tall fence that ran along the backside of Purgatory High School. She flicked the ash from her cigarette and pulled it back to her lips to take a long drag. It was lunch and teachers would be too busy trying to keep the cafeteria under control to notice that she’d slipped out. This was a routine. Favoring a quick slice of pizza before disappearing from the school for whatever time was left. She liked the peace of her spot. But today something interrupted the solitude. She heard a door crash open and noticed a girl with a familiar small frame running from the building. She stepped forward and hollered in the direction. “Waves!”

Waverly stopped and looked towards the sound. Realizing it was Nicole, she ran towards her and barreled into her, arms wrapping around the lanky teenager. Tears streaming down her face.

Nicole flipped her cigarette against a nearby wall and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s shoulders. “Waves, what the hell? What’s wrong?”

All that met her were choked sobs.

“Hey, it’s okay. Talk to me.” She pulled back slightly but made sure to keep her arms around the younger girl, wondering if it was the only thing keeping her upright.

Waverly took a deep breath and stilled herself. “They can just be so...awful sometimes.”

“What happened?” Nicole waited for an answer she knew Waverly was working on. In the meantime realizing that the brunette had run out too quickly and forgotten her jacket. It was October and the cold was already bitter. She pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around Waverly’s shoulders. Pulling it together at the waist and brushing a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear.

“They just say such awful things and I know Wynonna can be a little bit of a...” she paused looking for the right words.

“They were talking shit about Wynonna?”

“It’s not a big deal I just...”

“Oh hell no. Nicole’s eyes shot towards the door and her shoulders squared up. She pulled away from Waverly and balled her fists, setting a foot towards the building.

“Nicole, no. Please. I just need you to be here.”

Nicole turned back and looked towards her and the heartbreak on Waverly’s face nearly split her in two. Her face softened and her hands relaxed. She looked back towards the building and sighed. She pulled Waverly back towards her and wrapped her in an embrace again. “You, Waverly Earp, are better than any of us. I never want to see another tear hit your cheek because of the assholes in this town ever again. Because the next time it happens I’m gonna crack skulls. No matter how adorable you are when you look at me like that. Understood?”

Waverly let out a small laugh and just hugged Nicole tighter.

“What do you say we skip out the last two classes and go see if we can track down Wynonna? Just the three of us.”

Waverly leaned back and looked up to Nicole’s face. She smiled and nodded. Nicole kept an arm around her shoulder and they walked towards the main strip in town. “You should really quit smoking, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard.”

“Nicole?”

“Yeah, Waves?”

“You’re the best.”

The corner’s of Nicole’s mouth curled into a smile and she felt the dimples in her cheeks stretch.

**\----------  
Present**

“It’s so perfect. This night. You back home. Being here with you like this. Like this is how it always should’ve been.”

“I know.” Nicole reached towards her and wiped a tear from her cheek and held her face in her hand. Waverly just leaned into it and soon the two were wrapped in a tight embrace.

Nicole looked up when she noticed headlights approaching slowly.

The truck creaked to a stop and the driver laid on the horn and hollered out the window. “THAT BETTER BE MY BABY SISTER AND NOT SOME RANDOM, HAUGHT STUFF!”

Waverly pulled out of Nicole’s arms and glared towards the truck. “Seriously, Wynonna?”

“Why wasn’t I invited to this reunion dinner?” Wynonna had put the truck in park and cut the ignition. She walked towards the porch and feigned offense.

Nicole smiled and shook her head. “Three can be a crowd sometimes, ya know.”

“Gross. I’m not asking how you know that. Especially not when you’re here making moves on my baby girl.”

Nicole’s eyes got wide and she turned to Waverly. She gestured dramatically with her hands and choked out her words. “I don’t...I definitely don’t know.”

Waverly just rolled her eyes and Wynonna chuckled, lightly punching Nicole in the arm.

Waverly reached back for Nicole’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “I should get going. I’ve got the early shift tomorrow. Thank you...for tonight...”

The smile returned to Nicole’s face as she looked to their hands. “I’m so glad you came.”

Wynonna snorted. “There’s a joke in there somewhere but I don’t really know what the rules are when it’s your kid sister and your long lost best friend so...” Nicole and Waverly twisted towards her simultaneously and glared. “Okay, okay. Jeez.” Wynonna propped herself up on the porch railing against the post. “You two say goodnight, I needed to talk to Haught Pocket so I’ll just wait.”

Nicole shook her head and gestured towards the door with her eyes, her face scowling. “Wynonna...did you maybe want to wait inside?”

“Oh, right. Yeah. Don’t mind me.” She dropped back to the porch and walked inside. Hollering back outside as she walked through the house, “You should really invest in some furniture, Haughty-Haught this place is bleak.”

Nicole’s head fell to Waverly’s shoulder and she groaned into it. “I can’t help but wonder how we managed to not kill her when we were kids.”

Waverly laughed into her hair and pressed a kiss to her head. “You would’ve been useless without her. You’d of been a lonely and moody teenager instead of just a moody one. You two make each other better. Sometimes.”

Nicole picked her head up and ducked down to press her forehead against Waverly’s. “Guess I should really just be glad she didn’t hit me again.”

“Yeah...one black eye is enough.” Waverly traced the outline of the black eye with her index finger, careful not to press into it.

Nicole walked her to her Jeep and opened the driver’s side door for her.

“Can we do this again soon?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Deputy Haught?”

“I think I’m asking you on a second date.”

Waverly leaned on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips. Pulling back for a moment to whisper a barely audible “yes” against her mouth.

Nicole’s heart raced. She smiled against Waverly’s mouth and wrapped her arms around her waist. Stealing a kiss of her own. She released Waverly and gave her a hand up into the Jeep. Memorizing every detail as she gently closed the door. Waverly rolled the window down as Nicole walked back to the porch and stood to watch her leave.

“Nicole?”

“Yeah, Waves?”

“You’re the best.” Waverly smiled as wide as she could remember in years at the sight that stood staring back at her. Nicole Haught, back in Purgatory. A broad smile and the dimples in her cheeks on full display. She put the Jeep in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Nicole stood in the same spot, watching as her headlights disappeared into the distance. She let out a sigh, turned and made her way into the house to find Wynonna sitting in the kitchen with her feet propped up on the table.

“So, Haught Stuff...exactly how long have you been in love with my baby sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! I honestly have no plan for this story, it's just kind of going as it comes to me. Let me know if it gets too obvious >.<
> 
> Also, track me down on Tumblr if you're so inclined - haughttotrot12
> 
> Chapter titles are now song lyrics from the playlist I always listen to when writing this story. Feel free to hunt them down!


	11. "You better bleed for your brothers 'cause Lord knows that they would."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynhaught catch up.

Nicole’s eyes got wide. “What do you...what do you mean?”

Wynonna looked towards her and rolled her eyes. “Oh, Jesus. Seriously, Haught Head?”

All Nicole could do was move her right hand to the back of her neck and avoid eye contact. “I mean...we...I guess...”

Wynonna just laughed. “Are you always this eloquent?”

Nicole’s apprehension eased and she shook her head while swatting Wynonna’s boots off of her kitchen table. “Can it, Wy.”

She moved forward in her seat, looking down at her hands placed on the table top. “Look, you’re all zen now and you adult really hard and you’ve got it together. I get that. But underneath all of that, if you’re still my same stupidly loyal and annoyingly noble asshole best friend from back when, then my baby sister could...has...done a hell of a lot worse.”

Nicole nodded and moved to the fridge, pulling out two beers and popping the tops. She handed one to Wynonna and settled into the seat across from her. “So where’d you go, Wy? Waves said you were in Greece?”

Wynonna shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, well. This place wasn’t really the same after they shipped you off. And we always talked about getting out so I did it. Took a bus south, rode with The Banditos for a bit, worked some odd jobs, then said ‘fuck it’ and took a ship to Greece.”

Nicole leaned back and tightened her grip on her beer bottle. “You had those adventures we used to dream about.”

“Yeah. Wasn’t all we thought it would be. Everywhere I tried just never felt...”

Nicole cut her off - “like home?”

Wynonna took a long pull from her beer. “Yeah. Then I got the call that Curtis died and well, here I am.”

“I get that. The whole time I was gone I always had one eye on the door. I just wanted to get back here. Back to you guys. My family.” Nicole notices the change in Wynonna’s body language and mentally prepares herself. She knows whats coming. She expected it.

Wynonna scoffs. “But you never thought to write or call?”

The redhead runs her thumb over some condensation that’s formed on the neck of the beer bottle she’s still gripping tightly. “What could I have said? And it’s not like I had a number for you.” It was an excuse. A weak one at that. But the truth was too hard to swallow. She hadn’t called because she hadn’t known what to say. Hadn’t known how to explain that her parents had left her broken. That Wynonna’s best friend those years ago was a shell of who she was supposed to be. That the girl Waverly had loved was just a part of who she could become. Those raw fragments of her had needed substance to survive. They needed clarity, relief, a sense of purpose. Her best friend and the girl she’d known had loved her deserved to love and be loved by a complete person. Not the shell. “I just...I couldn’t, ya know? I didn’t have the words then and I’m still not sure that I’ve got the ones to make it right.”

Wynonna exhaled and closed her eyes. “I told you I get it and I do. It’s just...it sucks serious balls.”

“As opposed to...less serious balls?”

“There’s varying degrees, Haught-Dog.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Haught-Dog? Really? You’ve lost your edge.”

Wynonna leaned forward and pointed a finger at the taller woman. “I’ll give you a shiner to match that one if you’re not careful.”

Nicole threw her hands up in surrender. “Thanks for that, by the way. Made a great first impression on the new job.”

“Nedley’s your boss. He’s always had a soft spot for you. You worry too much.”

“I’ve got a lot to prove.” She took a sip of her beer.

“And you will. You’ve always been annoyingly diligent. I could probably lend you a hand when you need it. I’ve been deputized.”

Nicole’s eyebrows shot up and she set her beer down. “You’ve been...what?”

“Yup. You’re looking at a deputized agent.”

“How the hell did that happen?”

“I did some bounty hunting when I was on the road. Nedley needed help. He scraped the bottom of the barrel and got me.”

Nicole just chuckled. She raised her bottle and proposed a toast. “To second chances?”

Wynonna met her bottle with her own. “To second chances.” They toasted and sat quietly for a few minutes.

“You know that shiner will be the least of your issues if you hurt my sister, right?”

“I know. And it’s been a while but you still know me. I’d never hurt her.”

“Yeah, you might be the only person who ever came close to loving her as much as I do.”

“Yeah...” Nicole looked away again.

“You tell her that?”

“No...we’ve got some rebuilding to do, ya know?”

“That’s real noble and all, but you two are like...soulmates? I don’t believe in all that shit, but if anyone could convince me, its you two. You’ve been like that since we were kids. She’d hang on every word you said and you’d take a bullet for her. You always took care of her. Protected her. In ways I couldn’t. You two make The Notebook look bleak. I remember the first time you two met. You and me snuck over to Gus’ to try and sneak some beers out of the fridge. She’d taken one look at you and decided she needed to get your opinion on her attempts at a cartwheel.”

“Yeah...she fell down and skinned her knee pretty bad.”

“And you ran straight to her, wiped her tears, and turned into a pre-teen EMT.”

“You told her it to quit being such a baby, that it was just a little blood.”

“I’ve been told compassion isn’t my strong suit.”

“Yeah, but I know what you did after. She told me. How you used some of the money from your getting out fund to buy her pink bandaids and a teddy bear.”

“I’m going to kill her.”

“You act like I didn’t already know you’re tough on the outside but basically a total pushover for her.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Good.”

The pair moved into the living room, taking up different ends of the couch. They found old music videos on TV and sat together laughing and reminiscing. Wynonna fell asleep first. Nicole moved her feet onto the couch and pulled a blanket over her and decided to take her chances with the old mattress so she didn’t have to wake Wynonna up.

**\----------**

**2006**

Wynonna and Nicole had eaten lunch at Gus’. After some debate with Wynonna, Waverly had convinced Nicole to say “yes” to her tagging along on the walk back to Nicole’s house. Her parents were out of town again, so the girls had planned to sit around and watch movies. Nicole hated it when her parents left her alone. Wynonna had picked up on it and would always make a point to keep her company so she wasn’t sitting in the old house alone with her thoughts.

Waverly was a good foot shorter than Nicole and a good six inches shorter than Wynonna. She struggled to keep up but would run as she needed to, trying her best not to be seen as a burden by the two older girls. “Can we watch Grease again?”

Wynonna made a fake gagging sound. “Absolutely not. That movie is so stupid.”

“Please!?” Waverly looked up at her sister as they walked with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Nope. Not a chance. We’re watching scary movies. Silent Hill to be exact.”

Nicole suddenly realized that there was no way in hell Waverly was going to enjoy that movie. She’d hate every minute of it.”

“Oh...okay.”

Nicole nudged Wynonna’s arm with her elbow. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Wy. She’s gonna be terrified.”

“She wanted to come. She’ll be fine.”

Nicole didn’t argue. She should’ve. She wanted to. But she didn’t. So later in the evening after they’d made popcorn and eaten a bunch of candy, they had to stop the movie after thirty minutes because Waverly was crying with her hands pressed hard against her eyes. Nicole put an arm around her and told her it was going to be okay. That it was just a movie. They’d put on music videos instead and soon ended up laughing in fits and doing their best impressions of the dances they saw in the music videos. Wynonna fell asleep first. Waverly had curled up in an armchair.

Nicole stood from her spot on the floor and stretched. “You gonna get some sleep, Waves?”

“I don’t think I can.”

Nicole looked over at the sleeping Wynonna. She corrected her position on the couch and laid a blanket over her. She moved to the DVD player and loaded up Grease. She handed Waverly a blanket and sat at the foot of the armchair the younger girl was in. 

Waverly let out a dreamy sigh. “You’re the best, Nicole.” She was asleep before Sandy sang “Hopelessly Devoted”. Nicole had put a blanket over the younger and grabbed a pillow. She laid down on the floor in front of the armchair so that if Waverly woke up scared, she’d see Nicole and hopefully know that nothing was going to get her and know that she was protected. That she always would be.


	12. "You Know You're Beautiful, But That Ain't Half the Gold Treasure In Your Soul"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna bond more. Another flashback to the greatest brotp and two clueless teenagers totally smitten with each other. Nicole and Waverly share a few minutes together.

Nicole stirred the next morning and glanced towards her alarm clock. She startled when she saw it said 7:30. Her body clock was usually far more reliable. She startled out of bed and then realized as she started pulling her uniform pants from their designated hanger in her closet that this was her day off. The last one before a six day stretch Nedley had put her on to immerse her in PSD procedures. She returned the hanger to the closet rack and ambled towards the stairs. Halfway down she looked at the couch and her eyes found Wynonna - mouth agape, hanging off of the couch with one arm draped down the side of the cushions to the floor. She chuckled at the sight and continued to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. 

It wasn’t long before Wynonna stumbled through the walkway into the kitchen. Her eyes still half closed and bracing herself against the table for support. She’d followed the smell of the brewing coffee. “Coffee, Haught. Now.”

Nicole rolled her eyes but moved towards a cabinet for a coffee mug none the less. After pouring the cup she placed it down on the table next to her half asleep friend who had now taken a seat and had her head slumped on the table. “You didn’t even drink that much last night. How are you still half dead?”

Wynonna grunted in response and after a minute, she groaned her response into the tabletop. “I don’t do mornings. How did you forget that? Is it even legal to be awake this early?”

“Most adults are starting their day already, Wynonna.” Nicole breathed a small laugh against the rim of her coffee mug before taking a sip. “Last night was fun. It felt like...”

Wynonna held a finger up in front of Nicole’s face as she glared at her friend. “No, Haught Sauce. No sentiment until this coffee kicks in.” She took a long sip. “I’m glad you’re back. You should come out to the Homestead for breakfast. I’m sure Gus would be glad to see you...and Waves could probably stomach your presence for a little while.” She smiled smugly at her own joke.

“Ha. Very funny. Does Gus still make the best breakfast in the Triangle?”

“Best I’ve found.” Wynonna downed the remaining coffee and moved towards the living room to pull her boots back on. “Go get ready and meet me out there. I’ll tell Gus you’re coming.” She was halfway out the door when she hollered a warning in at her friend. “Don’t take too long getting all fancy for me, though. You know damn well I’ll eat it all if you’re late.”

The door slammed shut and Nicole made her way towards the stairs. Muttering to herself with a smile as she went. “All too well, Wy.”

**\------------------------------**

**2007**

Nicole walked towards the football field to meet Wynonna. Football season hadn’t started yet, but the team was practicing and the cheer squad was finalizing their routines. It was Friday and Waverly’s birthday was Saturday. Usually Nicole waited for Waverly on her own since Wynonna absolutely loathed the school spirit routine. Nicole would just put in her headphones and keep an eye on Waverly. To make sure she didn’t fall down or anything. That was definitely why. But Nicole would wait so Wynonna didn’t have to. Today she’d talked her best friend into waiting with her, knowing how happy it would make Waverly. She’d grabbed a snack from the vending machine to try to lessen Wynonna’s complaining. It probably wouldn’t work but maybe if her mouth was full she’d get less smart ass comments out. As she got to the top steps along the side of the bleachers Wynonna shouted in her direction.

“FINALLY, HAUGHTY-HAUGHT! Jesus I’ve been here for twelve years already.”

“You just sat down, didn’t you?”

“No...yes.”

Nicole punched Wynonna in the arm and pulled a bag of chips out of her jacket pocket. 

Wynonna’s eyes lit up. “I’ll forget you hit me if you give me those.”

“I got them for both of us, ya know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hand the bag over.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and handed Wynonna the bag. She glanced to the cheerleaders who were listening to their coach on the track. Her eyes met Waverly’s and Nicole felt her cheeks reddening when the girl gave her a wave and one of her famously bright smiles. She noticed Wynonna was there and jumped up in excitement. Nicole tried to look nonchalant by casually raising her hand up and giving a nod.

“Dude...what’s wrong with your face?”

“Huh?”

“It’s red.”

“Oh...probably just hot.” She moved to take her jacket off.

“Yeah, sure.” Wynonna shoved another handful of chips into her mouth.

“You ate them all didn’t you?”

“No...” She looked into the bag, “...yes.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

“No you don’t, Haught Pocket. You love me.”

“Yeah...I just don’t know why.”

“Waverly’s too smart for this shit.”

“She enjoys it. That’s her decision. She is way too smart, but we show up because we...we care about her.”

They were interrupted by a wolf whistle in their direction from the football bench closest to the bleachers. Champ Hardy was hunched over laughing, glancing at them and then to his friends who were laughing alongside him.

“ONE MORE TIME ASSHOLE AND I’LL TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU TOLD ME AT THAT PARTY LAST MONTH WHEN YOU GOT DRUNK!”

Champ straightened up quickly and his laughter immediately subsided. He punched one of the guys in the shoulder, strapped on his helmet, and ran back to the field.

Nicole had recognized legitimate fear in his face and turned to Wynonna curiously. “What the hell do you have on that moron?”

“He cried and told me he was scared of the dark until he was 14.”

Wynonna shrugged and Nicole let out a hearty laugh. The pair noticed cheer practice was almost over and stood from their seats, making their way back out to the main gate to meet Waverly.

Nicole lit a cigarette and leaned against the fence by the gate. Waverly ran towards Wynonna and wrapped her arms tightly around her. The tall redhead couldn’t help but smile at the exchange but it was a fleeting moment.

“Woah, baby girl. We just saw each other this morning.”

“Yeah, but you came. You never come to my practices.”

“No, but I send the next best thing in my stead.” Wynonna gestured towards Nicole and Waverly looked at the ground smiling, nervously poking a rock with the toe of her sneaker.

Nicole walked towards the two. “Hey, Waves. You did good out there today.” Waverly and Wynonna followed close behind her as they made their way towards the truck parked at the opposite end of the parking lot.

“Thanks, Nicole. I’m glad you came.”

Out of habit Nicole handed her jacket to Waverly who pulled it over her shoulders. It was early August but there was a nip to the evening air. Nicole looked back to her and smiled at the sight.

**\------------------------------**

**Present**

Nicole had showered quickly and gotten dressed. She’d thrown on black skinny jeans, a red flannel, and a pair of sneakers. She’d pulled on her leather jacket on as she’d made her way out of the door. This drive out to the Homestead had felt lighter than the last. Hopeful even. She drove the speed limit instead of five under this time. The idea of seeing Waverly again after the previous evening encouraged her right foot to press a little harder on the gas. The memory of Gus’ pancakes didn’t hurt either.

She knocked on the screen door when she got there which felt a little strange, but she had decided she didn’t want to force anything. She didn’t want anybody to feel like she was making assumptions about her reentry into their lives. She was quickly brought out of her own anxieties when Wynonna got ten feet from the screen, saw her, and looked at her like she was crazy.

“What the hell are you knocking for, Haught Stuff? Come on.”

Nicole pulled the door open and walked in. Immediately hit by the smell of Gus’ breakfast. She followed it into the kitchen. “Morning, Gus.”

“Was that you knocking on my door?”

“It was.”

“I’d best not hear you knock to come in this house again, you hear? Family doesn’t knock. They just walk in. Right, Wynonna?” Gus looked at the brunette who was currently sneaking a piece of bacon off of the plate Gus had prepared.

“They just walk in AND they eat all your food.” Wynonna smirked and took a seat at the table.

“Nicole, this is just about ready. Why don’t you go up and tell Waverly breakfast is ready?”

Gus had a habit of nudging. She picked up on things and she nudged you towards them. Never forcing you, just encouraging you towards the things she already knew you wanted. Nicole immediately realized this was a nudge. She smiled at the older woman and walked towards the stairs. “Same room it used to be?”

Wynonna responded with a hurried “yes” as her hunger was taking over her ability to be rational.

As Nicole made her way up the stairs and glanced to the pictures on the wall, she couldn’t help but stop next to one of her wedged between Wynonna and Waverly, an arm around each of them as they all laughed together. She smiled at it before making her way upstairs and stopping in front of Waverly’s bedroom door. She knocked twice gently.

She was met by Waverly’s soft voice calling out a muffled “come in”.

Nicole slowly twisted the door handle and entered. The sight that met her caused her breath to hitch in her throat. Waverly Earp, sitting in her bed in shorts and a tank top, glasses on, with a book laid out before her. Nicole felt her face light up.

Waverly smiled at her, blushed, and pulled her glasses off of her face. “Hey, you.”

Nicole took a step closer and forced herself to stop. Waiting for permission to get to close to Waverly in her most sacred space. “Hey.”

“Bringing the jacket out of retirement, huh?”

“Does it look stupid?”

Waverly stood up and moved towards Nicole. When she stood before the woman she looked up towards her face and then back down the length of the jacket. She ran her hands down the sleeves and then back up towards the collar, tugging it up and leaving her hands there. “Definitely not stupid. Never that.”

The proximity was enough to make Nicole’s hands shake and her heart race. She felt frozen in place. When Waverly’s hand moved up towards her face and rested against her right cheek, she forgot how to breathe entirely. Then Waverly was standing on the tips of her toes and Nicole remembered how to breathe and remembered years spent wanting and hoping and years of love. She leaned forward and their lips met. This time it wasn’t a kiss of reassurance. It was hungry. Their lips moved together and her hands were on Waverly’s waist and hers were on Nicole’s sides and _roaming_ and her tongue sought permission but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. _**Hungry.**_ Wynonna and Gus were waiting for them and this was supposed to be a quick trip upstairs to get Waverly for breakfast and now...so Nicole broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to Waverly’s. Waverly looked up and into her eyes for guidance and she looked so scared that something was wrong so Nicole kissed Waverly’s temple and then her forehead. “They’re waiting downstairs. I was supposed to come get you and quickly because...”

Wynonna shouted up the staircase and ripped them out of the moment. “WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!?”

Nicole sighed “Aaaand there she is.”

Waverly pressed a kiss to Nicole’s neck and smiled against it. Her hand playing with soft hairs at the back of Nicole’s neck. She took a step backwards and walked towards the door, tugging Nicole behind her. “We’re coming back to that thought later.”

Nicole smiled so wide it made her cheeks hurt. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> haughttotrot12 on Tumblr and Twitter.


End file.
